


before the full moon rises

by jingyeoms



Series: dancing king [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, fluff too much fluff you'll get cavities, jingyeom - Freeform, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: behind all the banter and insults, the two share moments they would never dare to show the other members.10:59pmevery night at eleven pm when all the members were sound asleep, jinyoung anticipates the soft knock on his door before it was opened, revealing no other than the tall, long limbed maknae in the low light of his desk lamp. the younger, at eleven pm would curl up by jinyoung’s side and play with the fingers of his right hand, skin tickling skin while jinyoung’s left hand was occupied with a book. at eleven thirty sharp jinyoung puts his book down on his side table, and slips his fingers in the gaps between yugyeom’s fingers while placing kisses on his left temple. the both turn onto their sides to face each other, exchanging sweet and languid kisses until drowsiness tugs at their eyelids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CLICHE JINYOUNG AND YUGYEOM HATE EACH OTHER BUT ARE ACTUALLY FLUFFY AF but i couldn't resist

10:59pm

every night at eleven pm when all the members were sound asleep, jinyoung anticipates the soft knock on his door before it was opened, revealing no other than the tall, long limbed maknae in the low light of his desk lamp. the younger, at eleven pm would curl up by jinyoung’s side and play with the fingers of his right hand, skin tickling skin while jinyoung’s left hand was occupied with a book. at eleven thirty sharp jinyoung puts his book down on his side table, and slips his fingers in the gaps between yugyeom’s fingers while placing kisses on his left temple. the both turn onto their sides to face each other, exchanging sweet and languid kisses until drowsiness tugs at their eyelids.

1:59am

yugyeom sets an alarm for two am every night, to which they both awaken at the sound. reluctantly, yugyeom leans over the elder and kisses his lips, perhaps nibbling a bit on the bottom lip before pulling away and leaving the room, shutting the door softly.

5:59am

jaebum is up at six am sharp, intruding into all the rooms and shaking each member awake, as their comeback is in a few days and they need to practice. so all seven are seated at the table for breakfast and jaebum’s jaw is protruding and his index finger and thumb are at the bridge of his nose while jinyoung and yugyeom throw insults at each other with full mouths across the table.

11:59am

they’ve been practicing nonstop since seven am, the members have all stopped and sat on the polished wooden floors to observe the two main dancers - not to mention co-choreographers yell at each other about who was right and which foot positioning was right, angry glints in their eyes. but the members are used to it - it was routine. jaebum would then tell them that if they're going to argue all the time they might as well kill each other, leaving them silent.

1:59pm

they have taken a break at an unusual time, and jinyoung and yugyeom sneak away to the bathrooms without the others noticing, and yugyeom is pinned up against the door of a bathroom stall and jinyoung’s lips are moving against his, not too harsh but not too soft either. 

feet shuffle into the bathroom and the two immediately separate themselves, trying to hide a second pair of legs. so jinyoung stands on top of a toilet while yugyeom holds his hands tightly for balance (or, really, just because jinyoung’s hands were soft and he couldn't miss an opportunity to hold them). there's a rapping at the door of the stall that they're in and it’s mark’s soft voice calling jinyoung’s name. jinyoung remains silent and mark leaves. jinyoung hops off the toilet and clings to the sides of yugyeom’s shirt, nose in his neck and mumbling about how they could have gotten caught.

4:49pm

practice has finally come to an end and the members grow suspicious when the two volunteered to sit next to each other. jaebum only saw it as them finally getting along and not being at each other’s necks all the time, but mark, being quiet yet sneaky of course is more skeptical.

10:59pm

yugyeom is about to leave to jinyoung’s room when mark pokes his head into his room, asking to talk to him.

jinyoung, on another hand remains clueless and stares at the clock, two minutes past eleven and yugyeom still hasn’t shown up. he can't help but miss the other and his soft hair, the mole underneath his eye and the feeling of his fingers on the palm of his hand. so instead of finishing a chapter, he sets his book down at eleven o'five, trudging out of his bedroom, only to find that yugyeom wasn't in his own.

he sees the other’s tall figure in the dim lights of the kitchen, approaching him and wrapping his arms around his waist, head on the blade of his shoulder while pouting. he tells him he misses him before hearing an awkward clearing of a throat and jumps away as soon as he sees mark in line of vision. 

it's eleven thirty and yugyeom and jinyoung are not exchanging languid kisses, but instead are sat across the table from mark, who could be intimidating at times - having been caught and all was all too much a big deal. 

yugyeom assumed it was because mark was from california that all he did was flash his canines and give them his blessing before returning to his room. 

1:59am

yugyeom sets an alarm for two am every night,to which they both awaken to the sound. but instead, yugyeom shuts it off and cuddles further into jinyoung’s side, making sure to whisper ‘i love you’ before letting his eyelids droop once again, not missing the exchange of words that jinyoung returns.


End file.
